1. Field of the Invention
Social Amusements; Entertainment Devices
2. Description of the Prior Art
Occasionally a descriptive term in this application may be shortened so as to recite only a part rather than the entirety thereof as a matter of convenience or to avoid needless redundancy. In instances in which that is done, applicant intends that the same meaning be afforded each manner of expression. Thus, the term tipping access window (27) might be used in one instance but in another, if meaning is otherwise clear from context, expression might be shortened to access window (27) or merely window (27). Any of those forms is intended to convey the same meaning.
The term emplace or any of its forms when used in this application means the joining of two objects or parts so as to unite them in a reasonably easily removable way, such as the positioning of a tripping pin (12) onto a tripping pin rest (12) from which it (12) may be removed, discussed ante.
Where the term is employed, rigid emplacement connotes the meaning that the object is removable but only with some degree of difficulty, such as might be encountered in separating two parts--for example, the end of a lanyard (7) through a lanyard tether (9) in which it (7) is held in place by knotting.
The word emplace is also consistent in meaning with the word "detachable" as occasionally used in connection parlance but not in this application, since it is derived from the root attach. The term attach or fasten or any of their forms when so used means that the juncture is of a more or less permanent nature, such as might be accomplished by nails, screws, welds or adhesives. Employment of the words connect or join or any of their forms is intended to include the meaning of both in a more general way.
The word comprise may be construed in either of two ways herein. A generic term used to describe a given one of a number of specific elements is said to comprise it, thereby characterizing the specific element with equivalency in meaning for the generic term. Thus, a lanyard tether (9) may be said to comprise an eyelet (91), meaning that in the particular case, the lanyard tether (9) is an eyelet (91). However, the word comprise may also be used to describe a feature which is part of the structure or composition of a given element. Thus, a hammer (11) may be said to comprise a tripping pin (12), meaning that the structure of the hammer (11) is such as to have the tripping pin (12) as a feature of its structure. The meaning in the respective cases is clear from context, however. Accordingly, modifying words to clarify which of the two uses is the intended one seem unnecessary.
There is a domain of entertainment which is limited, more or less, to picnics and certain parties. One socially acceptable form of such entertainment involves one's splashing water or perhaps an even more innocuous substance upon another person. Over the decades, various devices have been constructed which either dunk a waiting subject or douse him or her. While water has been the traditional substance of delivery--and many bathing suited contenders would be anxious to offer themselves to that end--confetti may be more humanely employed. Whatever the vehicle for mirth one might choose--water or confetti--certain specific objectives or needs have thereby made themselves known even in this sector of today's world.
To meet the needs of economy and simplicity associated with such entertainment, the target triggering device should feature a low impact tripping mechanism employing gravity as an actuating force rather than complex mechanical linkages requiring a high impact trigger or bulky levered linkages.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,021,019 issued to Van Kannel, U.S. Pat. No. 1,413,770 issued to Palaith, U.S. Pat. No. 2,202,738 issued to Keller, U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,616 issued to Griego, U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,064 issued to Smith and U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,054 issued to O'Neil all feature dunk tank devices which cause a person or dummy to become emersed into a lank of water upon a missile's impact with a triggering target physically linked to remove the subject's supporting mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,228 issued to Pierce comprises an overhead water dousing bucket overturned upon a finger's target triggered mechanical removal of a lanyard loop from a restraining pin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,480 issued to Popeski depicts an overhead toilet, the flushing control of which has connected to it a long weighted lever restrained from actuation until released by mechanical linkage with the triggering target.
The needs or objectives pointed out suprathus far remain only partly addressed in the prior art. Some have not been met at all.